Last Leap of The Flying Monkey
by noirheart
Summary: “Death comes to those who wait and who don’t. So why must I afraid?” for the last time Sasuke tried to convince and comfort himself to face the horrible faith upon him. He laid down his hand on the grass, trying to relax. His orbs now stared to the sky...
1. Overture

**Title : **Last Leap of The Flying Monkey

**Author : **NoirHeart

**Pairing : **YukimuraxSasuke

**Rating : **K+

**Warning : **Death of the character

**Disclaimer : **I don't own SDK and I won't profit anything from this. This fanfic was merely made to express my love to SDK.

**A/N : **Okay, first of all, this fanfic IS about Sasuke's death. Well, blame me for being inspired by one of the story that I had found on the internet about Sasuke Sarutobi's death. Honestly, I did not want to write this, but the drama between Sasuke and Yukimura must be interesting. So yeah, I've applied that story to both of them. Thanks for reading, and pleaseeeeeeee review.

"Is this… Is this really happening…?"

The silver-blue haired man was staring at his left foot from his seat position. Blood soaked on the ground and grasses, still fresh from the nasty wound. Half trembled, shocked, and afraid, he put his hand on his temple, tried to reduce his own fear. His head drops down; he had no guts to lift up his head to the sky above. He had failed his master for the first time on his entire life. And the consequence of fail was a certain death for a shinobi, very different from seppuku that was committed by a failed samurai.

"I am a shinobi. Fail means death to me. I must not fear. But… But I…" he couldn't continue his words. It was clear that he was not ready to face the death reaper at the age of twenty-two. He still had some dreams that he wanted to realize, still had something he wanted to do, and the most of all, he still wanted to be side by side with his very own master.

"I know I should've heard Saizo…" a regret smile appeared on his face. His golden eyes were still staring at his severe wound. "A stubborn kid… That's what I will always be…" vaguely he could hear noisy footsteps were approaching him from his left side. He knew his time was short and escape was impossible with that severe wound. So he just stayed there, sitting and waiting.

"Death comes to those who wait and who don't. So why must I afraid?" for the last time he tried to convince and comfort himself to face the horrible faith upon him. He laid down his hand on the grass, trying to relax. His orbs now stared to the sky; the silver hair was waving, following the flow of the cool breeze. Then slowly he closed his eyes.

"Yukimura, I'm sorry…"

**FLASHBACK**

"I'd do this alone."

"But that is way too dangerous, even for someone like you!"

"That's okay. Moving alone is more efficient than grouping on this mission."

"But…"

"Save your worry, Saizo. I haven't failed before afterall."

The said man couldn't debate anymore. It's true that Sasuke, the one who wanted to do this mission alone, never failed before. But this one is different. Sneaking to Tokugawa's castle was not an easy mission, nor difficult. It is way too difficult than just simply difficult. And though Saizo always knew that Sasuke was a master of stealth, moving alone was simply crazy. But he decided to calm down. Sasuke must be known very well of his own capability. If he's so sure about this, then so be it. But perhaps, Yukimura could somehow consider denying his decision.

"Sasuke, wait! Have you talked about this to Yukimura-sama?"

"I haven't, but I will tonight." Sasuke turned his back and then walked slowly toward the main door of the Sanada house, leaving Saizo speechless and could only hope his master dismissed his crazy idea.

It had been 11 years since the Mibu incident, and everbody had changed during that decade. Especially Sanada Yukimura and Tokugawa Hidetada, or also known as Benitora. Though it's not Tora's will to start a war with the Sanada, but this circumstance is unavoidable. Sanada was still a major threat to Tokugawa's reign. After his defeat on the winter campaign, thanks to Yukimura's brilliant strategy, he did not intend to repeat the same defeat on the second attack to Osaka castle. His father, Tokugawa Ieyasu was planning something that would bring down Sanada Yukimura, along with Toyotomi Hideyori for sure on his second attempt.

Yukimura knew exactly that Ieyasu, as his nickname implied, was as smart as a fox. And there would be no way he would use a brute force again like the previous campaign. Because of that, he asked –-not forced, or commanded— his loyal ten braves to do the sneaking mission to the Tokugawa's castle. The mission was simple. Sneak to the castle, avoid getting detected, search any information about Ieyasu's plan through interrogation or overhearing, and then get out immediately. A simple order, but not as easy as it might be heard. The castle was full-guarded with troops and armies. Once you got caught, your life would be ended up abruptly.

But the troops and the armies weren't bothering Saizo about Sasuke's decision. They were easily defeated and their sense was nowhere near Sasuke, even Saizo. The most dangerous guardians on the castle were first, the Iga ninjas and the second was the trap. The ninjas that were ordered to guard the castle weren't that weaklings. Their level was at least the same as Saizo's. And the trap was just a pain in the ass. The one who schemed the trap was Ieyasu himself, the man that also known as Hattori Hanzo, the legendary Iga ninja. The trap must be nasty and tricky like him. Those two factors would be enough for Saizo to consider Sasuke's plan was crazy.

Sasuke walked slowly toward his master's room. On his own belief, he was sure that this mission was a dangerous and risky. Tokugawa wasn't that weak, it was a great emperor that ruled Japan. The guardian of such castle must be elites, from the troops, armies, even the ninjas. Sasuke was aware of the consequences of this mission. Fails, getting detected, or captured means only one to shinobi. Death. He must not share any information even if the enemy was kind enough and spared his life but asking about Sanada in return. Afterall that's his pledge when he's becoming one of the brave ten.

Sighing, he knew he must do this alone. More men could only be increasing the chance of getting caught. Moreover Yukimura said that the ten of them must go side by side and no one would ever leave behind in case any of them was getting caught or the likes. For crying out lord, that friendly act could lead them all to death! So, Sasuke was a hundred percent sure that this was a one man show, and that man must be him. It's not arrogance or so, but he's aware that he had the most stamina and strength between them all. He had been trained all the ninja technique for almost 3 years and if that wasn't enough he had spent his earlier life on Aokigahara, the most terrible forest for a human to survive and live. He had trained to avoid getting detected, hiding his presence, stealth killing, and even avoiding the most deadly attack. And he had gotten that all at the age of eight before Yukimura took him to his house.

Then he scratched the back of his hair. Had it been that long? It's almost 15 years since he was adopted by Yukimura. His lips curved and deep down there he really thanked God for meeting him with Yukimura. When he's still around nine years to eleven, he's still a fragile kid and Yukimura indeed was like a father to him. Yukimura always there for him, accompanying him everywhere, even slept with him which annoyed him the most that time. He didn't like to be treated as a child, though he's still that time. But when he thought about it, Yukimura treated him like that might be because indeed he considered him as his own child.

Then he grew up to twelve, meeting Onime no Kyo and gangs was really an unforgettable moment and experience for him. During the Mibu ordeal, he learned how to appreciate his life, making friends, trusting someone, and the most important thing were feeling how to be loved and loving someone. He could felt life was more wonderful and somehow colorful since. He had more friends beside the brave ten like Yuya, Onime no Kyo, Akira, Akari, Hotaru… And then Tora and Bon. Tora was indeed Tokugawa Hidetada, and Bon was Date Masamune, the major threats for the Sanada. He sighed heavily. If only… If only he could stop the flow of the time he'd prefer to stay at twelve and with them all peacefully, without war and the likes. But the time kept going on and no one could have enough power to stop it, even if you were a Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Then he stopped traveling the time and his mind was back to the future. He's already at the front of Yukimura's room. It was already night, and he knew exactly that around this time his master must be drunk or about to. Sighing, he rolled the door opened. The room was almost a total dark, only a weak blaze of the candle lightens that room. His eyes scanned the room to search the sign of Yukimura's presence. From the right flank he could see the old, fragile chest was there. Yukimura used to store his own clothing there. Above the chest, a vas of almost-dead flower stood there. On the wall next to the chest was hanging the sword of his master. He shifted to the left flank and a big closet was there. He was wondering why there's such a big closet there. Yukimura stored his clothes on the chest, so what's inside the closet? Might be his sake. Yes, that must be it. On the center, a table was there with the weak candle blazing and a half-filled ink bottle above it. Sasuke knew that his master liked to write poems, but Yukimura never showed his poet to everyone, including himself.

"Looking for me, hm?" Sasuke jumped feeling a pat on his shoulder and the soft voice very close to his ear. He immediately turned his back.

"Damn it, Yukimura! Never ever sneak behind me! I think I've told you before!"

"Hehehe… sorry, Sasuke-chan." Yukimura stood there still with his infamous grin. Though he was already forty-two years old, but still his charm and charisma didn't derogate even a bit. He was still wearing his purple and black kimono and his hair still black and silky as always. And those beautiful dark-yellowish eyes were still seducing everyone who saw it. Yukimura had married and already had a son named Sanada Daisuke. Sasuke did not like his marriage though and he was somehow despised his wife that defected to Tokugawa and still had that hatred toward his son, Daisuke.

"And haven't I told you before to not address me like that!? I'm already over twenty!"

"You have such a short temper, you know? But that's what attracted me the most about you." His smile widened and Sasuke could guess where this conversation would be ended up, so he tried to divert it because he had an important talk with him.

"Yukimura, I have something to tell you. This is serious."

"Hm? That's not like you to be serious…"

"About the mission… I think—"

"Save it, Sasuke. We could talk about it later. I have something important to do with you. And I want it right now." Yukimura's eyes filled with primal hunger as his hands started to circle around Sasuke's waist.

"But, this is really important!" Not that he was complaining, afterall he had been doing this a hundred times with him since his sixteenth birthday. But this conversation was really serious.

"Uh-huh, but haven't I said to save it?" then in a flash his lips crashed down. A bruise and demanding kiss was applied there. He pushed Sasuke to go into his room and then closing the door behind him. For a second Sasuke unconsciously enjoying that too but in a flash, his sane state of mind brought him to reality. He protested with his push and struggle. Yukimura released his mouth and then staring at him; still with his smile meanwhile Sasuke was glaring at him seriously.

"Yukimura, listen! I want to say that I—" Sasuke could not continue his words as once again Yukimura pressed his lips against him. Yukimura's kiss was going wild and even demanding more.

"I said save it, Sasuke. I will always get what I wanted, hm?" then slowly he pushed Sasuke down to his futon. Sasuke gave up and stopped struggling. He decided to talk about it later after one session of this 'game'.

Not long after the room was filled with the sound of garbled pants and sometimes the murmur of names, quickened breath and soft moans, yelps and startled cries. It was clear that the two occupants of that room were enjoying that heat moment together. As always, it was Yukimura's will to commence this game. Sasuke was too shy to ask about it, even though sometimes he wanted it too. So he's just waiting for Yukimura to ask for it first. He did this with him at least once per week, and it became more often since Yukimura's wife defected to Tokugawa's side. There's a flash of thought that running through his mind everytime Yukimura was seducing him to do this. Could it be Yukimura's escape from his depression? A depression of having betrayed by his own wife?

"Sasuke…?"

"Hm…?"

"You're as adorable as ever, you know?" after the game had done, Yukimura lied beside him and then traced his palm throughout his lean arm and to his bare chest.

"Oh shut up…" Sasuke growled and tipped his palm aside. His breaths were still uneven and his body was still soaked with sweats all over. So did Yukimura, but only his breathing had become normal.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" once again he moved his palm to him, but this time to his cheek and cupped it then caressed his sliver-blue hair.

"You're crazy, Yukimura. That was too early! What if someone from the jyuyushi or that descendant of yours heard us, or the worst saw us?!"

"Is there any problem with that?" Yukimura smiled and then shifted closer to him, his hand braced his waist and then his head rested on his chest. Sasuke decided not to complain, he had another more important thing to talk than debating something insignificant like that.

"Yukimura…"

"Mmm…?" Yukimura seemed too tired, maybe it was because his age.

"About the Tokugawa mission…"

"Yes, what about that Sasuke?" he was drawing a lazy circle on his stomach.

"I think I must do that alone."

"What do you mean?" he stopped his activity and then rolled aside. His eyes were staring at him cautiously.

"This is a sneaking mission; more men could only mean raising the chance of getting noticed. So I'm suggesting you that I'd—"

"Rejected."

"What…?! Yukimura, you exactly know the basics of sneaking mission, don't you?!"

"Yes I am."

"So why?!" furiously, Sasuke sat up and glaring to the still-lying Yukimura.

"I can't let any of you doing this mission alone. That's way too dangerous."

"But it will only be dragging us all to hell! It is way better, that only one of us dead rather than all of us!"

"Sasuke…" he slowly sat up and then staring at him deeply.

"Sasuke, I can't let any of you die. That's why I ordered all of you to commence this to help each other, in case something unfavourable was happening."

"That's crazy, Yukimura! Helping each other?! Have you lost your mind?! This is not a playing ground! This is a battlefield!" Sasuke was getting more furious with his master's decision. How could he think of such a ridiculous idea?

"Because you all are special to me. Especially you, Sasuke."

"What the…? I know that, Yukimura! But for crying out lord, please! Please get into the reality! I—"

"Stop it, that's enough, Sasuke. This mission will be going according to my previous order. End of conversation."

Sasuke could not believe it. His master would only command the Jyuyushi marching to their graves. And in the next morning Sasuke was sure that Yukimura would've his first morning view the scene of the ten severed heads. I must do something. Yes, I must do something! So he decided to talk to him once again, trying to convince him to somehow rearrange that plan.

"Yukimura, please re-consider this mission again. It is too dangerous for all of us—"

"Sasuke, are you deaf?" Yukimura's voice was still heard soft, but Sasuke could feel a threatening tone on it.

"No I'm not, Yukimura-sama. It's our duty to do everything that you want us to do. Now if you don't mind I'd like to take my leave."

"Okay."

Then slowly Sasuke stood up and got dressed quickly. He bowed, then rolled the door and got away to his own room. Meanwhile Yukimura could not hold his pressure and dilemma anymore. He broke down and lying again on his futon. He knew that Sasuke's words were all true. But he couldn't sacrifice any of them, especially Sasuke. He just couldn't! Maybe it was better not to order them this mission, but Yukimura was a hundred percent sure that he would lose the summer campaign if he couldn't somehow figure out Ieyasu's plan. So he must, he had to order this mission. But ordering this mission could only drag them all to hell in case someone was held captive. His loyal ten would be a delicious prey for the armies, troops, and Iga ninjas that exactly outnumbered them. No matter how strong the jyuyushi are, if they must face a hundred ninjas with the same level as Shindara, they must be having an utter defeat. But if he preferred the solo mission, that meant he must choose Sasuke, the best from the Jyuyushi. But he just couldn't let Sasuke go to that castle alone. What if he got noticed? What if they held him and tortured him to death? What if they killed him on the spot? And many what ifs that went across his mind. Yukimura covered his face with his palms. "God… please let this decision the best one…" then he fell asleep.


	2. The Assault

"Yukimura-sama! Yukimura-sama!" a long-black haired man ran rashly toward Yukimura's room. It was still an early in the morning, and he even hadn't opened his eyes yet. He closed the blanket and covered his ears. Usually, Saizo always complained about many things from the important one to the very small matter. Feeling tired and still sleepy, Yukimura decided that this must be a very small one, so he ignored it and tried to get back to his dreamland.

"Yukimura-sama! Wake up!" after Saizo rolled the door open, he knelt down and uncovered the blanket. Yukimura's still covering his ears and his eyes were still shut completely.

"Yukimura-sama! This is very important! Yukimura-sama, please wake up!"

"What, Saizo?" giving up, he opened his eyes then yawning a big yawn. He wiped the tears away from his still sleepy orbs. "This better be really important."

"It is, Yukimura-sama! Look!" Saizo handed him a folded paper.

"What is this, Saizo?" curious, he took it and observed it closely.

"This morning Sasuke hasn't appeared everywhere when it was the time for breakfast. And that wasn't Sasuke's habit to be late. So Kosuke checked on his room and she found this."

"Sasuke…?" rashly Yukimura unfolded the paper and his eyes widened.

Meanwhile, at the forest near the Kudoyama Mountain a figure was jumping from one tree to another. From far sight it looked like a monkey, but if you looked at it again carefully, it was a man. He jumped swiftly, like he hadn't had any fear of getting fallen. Of course, as his name implied, jumping was his own specialty.

"Stupid Yukimura… Clever and tricky general my ass." Sarutobi Sasuke mumbled while he was jumping forward. He was still angry with Yukimura's decision to send all of the jyuyushi to Tokugawa's castle. How could he, Sanada Saemon-no-suke Yukimura, an infamous general of trick and strategy, ignoring the basic of sneaking mission because of the stupid thought? Sasuke knew the best that Yukimura loved them all, especially him, so he didn't want to sacrifice any of them. But moving together on the sneaking mission, two or three persons were still standard. But ten?! Hell no. Sasuke also loved them all. The jyuyushi were a family to him. But though it was heavy, it was better one of them dead than all of them. Sasuke tighten his fist and gritted his teeth. "To get a great victory, we can not avoid victims." Can't he remember his own words? He had said it a long time ago and Sasuke kept it on his belief. Yes, a victim. A victim wouldn't be a trouble at all if we had reached the peak of the authority, would it? Sacrifice was needed on every aspect. Can't he just understand that simple thing? Sasuke kept his pace up so that he wouldn't catch the dusk before he reached his destination alone; Tokugawa's Castle.

As he had been predicted, he arrived there at the late of the night. A perfect timing for this mission. Most of the time, the troops and armies were unsteady around this time. They must be tired and sleep-less. Tokugawa castle was a huge one. It separated into 5 main buildings. Barracks, Weaponry, Security, Prisons, and then Tokugawa's own residence. The barracks and the weaponry were located at the left flank while the security and the prisons at the right. The Tokugawa residence was at the centre, and that was Sasuke's landing zone. The castle itself was surrounded by massive walls. Sasuke knelt down on one of the branch near the castle. He observed the field for one last time.

On the entrance, he could see four troops are guarding. But it's not matter anyway; he'd use the roof entrance. He closed his eyes and then concentrating his inner sense to detect the presence of the Iga ninjas. There are twenty-five scattered around the right flank, and eighteen at the left. At the residence's roof, he detected twenty ninjas were concealing themselves. At the outer roof near the entrance there were only six of them. Then around fifty ninjas were guarding the rear that he didn't give a damn because they wouldn't see anything from there. Sasuke sighed for the last time then he wore the scarf, covering his mouth and nose. Sasuke wore a mission suit that time, a black upper and lower. He wore long black pants, not shorts like he used to wear. He put off six kunais and wore it on his palm. "Let's rock." Then he leapt and merged into the darkness.

"Urk—"

"Akh—"

Six roof entrance guardians were downed easily with his kunais. All pierced right through their necks so that they could never warn the other with their voices. Then he preferred to use the ground entrance. The residence's roof was almost full with twenty ninjas, and there was no way Sasuke could kill them all without being noticed. He climbed down the wall using his rope and then starting to blend with the surroundings. He arrived right at the back of the entrance door and sensed nobody noticed him yet. Then he walked slowly blending with walls, avoid contact as much as he could. He also avoided many traps like kunais traps, hanging traps, and so on. While he's doing this, he could count about thirty troops had passed him and they were always saying random things, nobody was talking about the strategy or so. From this point, Sasuke could summarize that Ieyasu hadn't told his troops and armies about the plan. Or maybe he hadn't prepared that yet? Sasuke shook his head. There's no way a fox like him hadn't made up with something. He continued his walk and then he arrived at the outside of the residence.

The residence itself had a large main gate, guarded by four huge men and five ninjas that were patrolling around the walls, according from his sense. Three ninjas taking the clockwise direction, and the two took the contrary direction. Passing through the walls was almost impossible, as the twenty ninjas were scattered everywhere around the roof. A sudden figure that appeared on the top of the walls would be attracting them for sure. So he chose the ground entrance. He put off four kunais and then unsheathed his shibi'en.

When he felt that the ninjas were at the position that they couldn't sense or hear the sound of the falling body, he threw the kunais right at the huge men necks and killed them immediately. Then he walked slowly following the clockwise direction to meet the two ninjas. After he got the clear view of their position and their unsteadiness, he leapt toward them and then two heads were severed from their necks. He stood up again and then half running he tried to catch up with the other three. When he saw them, they were almost at the location of the huge men corpses were laying. He sped up, put off three shurikens, and then threw them right to their necks to decapitate their sounding ability first. The three actually sensed it then turned back. They blocked it and then unsheathed their swords.

"Who's—Ah…"

In the speed of lightning, Sasuke chopped their heads off from their unguarded back. After that, without wasting anytime he ran to the main entrance and then opened it a bit, to let his small body slipped through the gate. Before his eyes, stood the large Tokugawa residence and it was so big that he actually must hold his head up to see the height. Around the residence he could sense ten ninjas were patrolling but that wasn't bothering a Sarutobi Sasuke, the master of evasion. Then he silenced a bit, concentrating his sensing ability to detect any traps that might be used and also Ieyasu's position.

"Ah-ha, there you are, sly fox." He found Ieyasu was at the center of his own room, talking with someone that familiar to Sasuke. _"Wasn't that… wasn't that… Tora…?" _He actually recognized the other person. He was Benitora, a.k.a Tokugawa Hidetada. That would be good sign, because there was a high probability that they were talking about the plan. Moreover, there were only two occupants on that room so the conversation must be a secret one. He smiled and then started mobilizing.

He used his shurikens, kunais, and shibi'en very effectively to decapitate the ten ninjas that surrounding the residence without making any sounds and noticed. After wiping the blood stains on his eyes, he crawled silently and then masking his presence. He was getting closer to the room and then knelt silently at the ground. He silenced and focusing his concentration to hear the conversation.

"… that won't be work, father!"

"Why?"

"We could not win against him like that. I mean, Yukimura is genius and clever, and has such a strong-will. He won't give up just because his wife is pleading at him."

"No matter how genius and clever you are, you can not deny someone that you love, or ever, at least, when she's pleading at you."

"How do you know it? How can you be so sure?"

"Experience, Hidetada. Experience."

"I have fought alongside with him once, and I know he won't fall for that easily. You should consider other options, in case your plan is failed."

"I already have one, my son."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I can't tell you now; you'll see it when the time comes. By the way tell that woman to prepare herself pleading Yukimura to surrender to me. If she refuses or anything just put her life to an end."

"As you wish, father…"

Then Sasuke felt Hidetada's presence was fading, he must be leaving the room. Sasuke punched the ground, feeling irritated of the plan. "I always knew that Yukimura shouldn't marry her!" he hissed silently then dropped his head and also his guard down. "What a bastard woman! Bitch! Whore! Slut!" he gritted his teeth with anger and tightened his fist on the ground. Honestly, Sasuke wasn't angry with the plan, but with that woman actually. He was jealous because Yukimura had another love beside him. When Yukimura was married, he wasn't attending the ceremony. His heart was too broken to see that. Because of that matter, he never liked the woman or the son. He hated both of them. He despised them, he cursed them. And now that woman wanted to betray Yukimura. Even though maybe it wasn't her will, Sasuke didn't care. He kept on thinking that the woman was even lower than Ieyasu. It was obvious that he hated her to her very soul.

"Hey! What is this?!"

Sasuke startled and then stopped immediately from his train of thought. At the main gate, he saw five troops were surrounding the corpses of the huge men. And then they rashly rang the emergency bell.

"Alert! Alert! Intruder! Armed and dangerous!" the men were shouting around the residence and then to entire castle. This situation obviously was unfavorable for Sasuke. His presence was already acknowledged. Knowing that he was in danger, immediately he stood up and started to run toward the main gate.

"I take it you've already heard my plan, Sanada ninja." A sound from his left side actually surprised him. And as he turned his head to that direction, a kunai was already stabbed on his left torso. Sasuke yelped a bit feeling a pain was starting to emerge from that fresh wound. It was deep but thank God it wasn't severe. Then he focused his sight once again to the attacker. His eyes widened when he saw Ieyasu was grinning and then ready to unsheathe his sword. But that wasn't the worst yet. Ieyasu whistled and in a flash the twenty Iga ninjas from the roof were coming down, ready to eat their wounded prey.

"Bastard! Damn woman!" on this situation Sasuke was somehow still threw his anger toward Yukimura's wife. He pulled the kunai from his torso and then threw it on the ground. Fresh blood was start seeping from the wound but he didn't care anymore. He unsheathed Shibi'en trying to block the flying shurikens and kunais toward him. From the main gate another thirty troops were starting to enter the residence and hunt down the intruder. Sasuke thought fast and then he leapt to the roof, which now was completely unguarded since Ieyasu commanded all of ninjas to get down previously. He ran across the residence and leapt to the main gate. The ninjas were trying to follow him but their speed was nowhere near the flying monkey. He kept on leaping toward the outer gate but another ten ninjas were getting on his way. He dodged all of their attacks and somehow got passed through them, hence, the master of evasion. Then he finally reached the entrance gate. He leapt and then landed safely on the other side of the wall—at least that was what he thought.

When his left foot ready to land on the ground, he wasn't feeling a soil there. It was a cold steel. But the biggest surprise wasn't coming yet; the steel in a flash was closing itself, stabbing Sasuke's foot with its big and keen trellis and a severe wound was already occurred. It stabbed deeply at his calf, blood bursting and the excruciating pain started to emerge. His eyes widened and then he screamed loudly. It was very hurt actually, even if you were a high-class trained ninja like Sasuke. He crawled with his remaining strength to take a seat and put his back on the wall. He observed what was stabbing his leg, and then he found that it was a bear trap. There's no way you could free yourself from the trap without someone's help. And if someone's actually helped him, he couldn't move his foot yet, let alone leaping. It was too severe and his flesh and nerves were still suffering from the wound. He tried to remove it, but it was merely futile, the trap was stabbed deeply to his flesh. He gave up and then he realized that he was just screaming out loud. The troops and ninjas must be had heard his voice and went to his direction.

He stared at his wounded foot with fear and his body was starting to tremble…


	3. Last Wish

**A/N: **Thanks to DoubleBend for reviewing my first story and third story. It was very nice to know someone's really reading my fics… *crying* because I had a lack of review on my first (before you reviewed it) and my second fic. But it's okay, because I think this third one is better than the two. Yes, I also think that my English is not really good but sadly I don't have a proofreader, and I can't check it again if it has a grammar error or anything that error too. About the story, I felt sorry too for writing about Sasuke's dying, but somehow I felt excited… *lol* the moral story that I wanted to say is, people can only appreciate one's worth to another when it comes to their separation. I think that's another grammar error… Hehehe… But anyway, death is the only way for Yuki and Sasu to be separated from each other, don't you agree? Well, anyway pleaseeeee review it again. Thanks!

On with the story…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Yukimura, I'm sorry…"

"There he is! This way!" a troop was actually found him and without waiting any longer he called his friends, and there were five of them. The ninjas had also arrived on his position in a flash, waiting at the roof. There were about fifty ninjas and five ground troops that surrounded him, and there was no way he could escape even if he was the master of evasion. Then not long after the troops had approached his seat position.

"Got you, bastard! You must be with that trash Sanada, weren't you?" one of them was mocking Sanada name, which Sasuke hated it the most but he couldn't do anything on this kind of situation. So he just kept his mouth locked behind his scarf.

"Answer me, damn it! Are you muted or something?!" then he treaded the bear trap to stab it deeper into Sasuke's flesh. He yelped but then he remained silenced again. The troops were laughing at him. He swore that if he hadn't had this wound he would kill them all without mercy.

"So, you are not muted, are you?" the other troop knelt down and then removing his scarf to uncover his whole face. "Oh wow… We get a young ninja here, and he's somehow a cute one." Then he laughed out loudly and then the rest were also laughing maniacally. Sasuke glared to him with hatred and anger.

"Okay, cutie-ninja, are you with the Sanada?" Sasuke kept silence.

"Hello? Oh I get it now; if you wanted the harsh way that bad, now you get it. Lads, let's give him a nice show." the fourth troop grinned widely then stepped back. The first troop grinned too and then approached the poor Sasuke. He stooped a little, and then without warning he punched his left cheek. Still unsteady with that punch, the second wave already came to him. A kick was applied at his right cheek. Sasuke found it hurt but it did not matter. He wouldn't spill anything about Sanada to them whatever they might do, that was his promise when he had became the brave ten. He wiped away the blood that started to sip down from his mouth. The five troops were laughing maniacally again, and then the second one knelt down.

"So, do you want to talk now?" he grinned wickedly but he got no answer from the young ninja. Feeling irritated with Sasuke's behavior, he grabbed his collar and then shouted at him. "Hey, bastard! You better talk now or you'll die in a pathetic way!" Sasuke was still glaring at him and then out from his expectation, Sasuke spat the spit of blood right on his face. "Your breath stinks." Sasuke finally said something but those words were so unwise when he was on this position.

He was startled, but a second later anger was engulfing his mind. He released Sasuke's collar, wiped the spit, and then stood up. "I am at my limit now. I don't care anymore whether you want to spill it or not, but right now you must die a pitiful death. Lads, let's have fun with him." At first Sasuke did not catch his words, but he got it when the first one pulled out a little knife from his waist and said, "First are the eyes. I'd like to collect those golden eyes of him." The fear of pain was starting to crawl on his mind, but he tried his best not to plea or beg. But could he, when someone was about to pluck his eyes out?

The two of them stooped and then held his hand aside tightly preventing him to struggle or shield his face. One of them held up his chin and pulled his hair aback, making his face facing upward. "Don't be scared, it won't hurt." The last one grinned wickedly, and then his right hand was opening Sasuke's right eyelid widely. The small knife was getting closer to his eye. Sasuke wanted to cry, plea, or beg to just kill him without giving him such a torture but he could not, it was his prestige as a ninja that held him from doing so. But, he couldn't lie that he was very afraid. Not because of the death itself, but the pain. He had prepared himself to be ready when that moment came, but what he expected was a quick death, not a death like this! His body trembled; he was simply not prepared for this.

"St-Stop it…!" Sasuke mumbled slowly, his fear from the flesh had defeated his prestige.

"Mmm…? Were you saying something? Because I can not hear you, or rather, I don't want to." the troop that held his eyelid grinned wickedly and kept on moving his knife closer to his eyes. He did not intend to stop; maybe it was because Sasuke's spit on his face.

"If you want to kill me then just do it!" Sasuke aroused his tone slightly.

"I will kill you, obviously. But not that fast. You have offended me by spat on my face, and now you must pay for it with your own eyes." again the knife was drawing closer to his frightened eyes.

"St-stop it! I said stop it!" Sasuke's words were only heard as a buzz to him because he did not stop or even hesitate at all.

"Soldiers! What are you doing there?" a familiar voice was heard from the left side. The troops knew exactly that it was the sound of their current shogun, Tokugawa Hidetada. He was standing there with his father. Hidetada came half-running to approach their position while his father was just walking slowly, almost unexcited. From his position Sasuke could still took a peek to Hidetada, or actually, Benitora and his father Ieyasu. Benitora was a man who once his comrade and now his biggest enemy. Tora wasn't wearing his usual robe as a shogun. He wore a casual one, a yellow kimono and still with a bandana on his head. Sasuke also noticed that he was bringing his Hakurakushimon, the Muramasa spear. Sasuke wondered if Tora would be the one who executed him. If that's so, then it was a relief. Because he wouldn't need to feel his eyes being plucked out from his face before he died. Though he never admitted it, Sasuke knew that Tora was a very kind-hearted man, a contrary figure to his father. But if it was his father the one who executed him, then things could go even worse than just plucking his eyeball out. Sasuke felt his wounds were starting to numb and his vision was starting to blur. But he shook his head a little, did not want to faint away from this kind of situation.

When Tora arrived at his position, he was in an instant realized that it was his long-time-no-see friend Sarutobi Sasuke.

"Soldiers! What are you doing strangling him like that? Is he the intruder?" Tora played his role as a Hidetada.

"We… We're just trying to make him spill out any information that he knows about Sanada, Hidetada-sama…" the troop that were holding the small knife instantly stopped his activity and then knelt down. So did the remaining four of them, they let go of Sasuke's limbs and knelt down too. Sasuke faintly dropped his hand and head down. He was starting to feel dizzy and his sight was vanishing slightly. He knew he couldn't maintain his consciousness, he lost too much blood and it's only about time for him to pass away.

Tora ignored their words and his sight was nailed down at the figure behind them. Lying faintly and pale. He saw a lot of bloods were soaking on the grasses and the ground. He shifted his look to search the source of the blood then he found that it was his leg, with a bear trap still embedded on it. Fresh blood was still seeping away from that wound, it was severe Tora knew it exactly. But that wound wasn't just the only one, his left torso was also bleeding; it was from Ieyasu's kunai back then. He gasped. If he could, he wanted to reach Sasuke's body and then gave him an aid, but he simply couldn't. He had to maintain his role as a shogun to his subordinate and mostly, to his own father.

"Good, then. What information that you have retrieved?" Ieyasu grinned wickedly toward Sasuke though he couldn't see it.

"I'm sorry your highness, but he didn't want to say anything."

"Have you used the harsh way?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Then he won't make any use for us anymore. Finish him."

"As you wish, your highness."

Then one of them drew his sword and ready to behead him. Sasuke kept silence but somehow a curved was applied on his face. At least he would die a quick death. He closed his eyes slowly and breathed heavily. If there's one thing that he should regret this time, it was he wasn't death by Yukimura's side and how he had disappointed him on their very last meeting. Yukimura's face was appearing faintly on his subconscious mind. His silky hair, his emerald eyes with a seducing sight, his lean cheek and his smile. Many people said that Yukimura was famous with his sly but beautiful smile and Sasuke couldn't agree anymore. Further more, not only that beautiful smile that he adored the most, but also his voice and the taste of it. His soft voice, even though it was always smelled like sake that he hated the most, was always made his nape stood up when he heard it. His body reacted in a pleasurable way everytime Yukimura called his name, moreover when he did that very close to his ear. It was demanding and thrilling in such a weird way. And the taste, it was very soft and somehow ravishing. Sasuke always wanted to taste it more and more everytime their lips connected. But it was all over now. He couldn't even see him, hear him, touch him or even smell him at the end of his life. Not only that, but he had lied to him and betrayed his trust. Sad. It was simply sad when you're dead and you had hurt your beloved one without given a chance to say sorry.

The blade swung down and then…

"Stop it, soldier!"

"Huh?" the blade stopped right before it severed Sasuke's head from his neck. The executor was looking at Hidetada in confusion, the one who ordered him to stop. Sasuke startled and then with his remaining strength he opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"What are you doing, Hidetada?!" his father glared at him with anger.

"He is going to die anyway, thanks to those severe wounds. It's no use to finish someone who will die anyway. Let him enjoy his last as he wanted to."

"But, Hidetada-sama—"

"No more complains. Get away from here. You too Iga ninjas. Return to your patrolling position!" Tora glared at them seriously and actually it was scary. So they preferred to do it without any complains. The ninjas also disappeared into the darkness without any noise.

"Hidetada, you're not intended to release him, or are you?" his father kept his glaring locked to him and his hand reached his blade on his waist.

"No, I'm not father. I promise that by the name of my uncle, Torii."

"Hmph. What a stupid kid. Be careful with your choice. Because if you release him I swear on your grandfather's grave that I will kill you by my own hand." Ieyasu locked the blade but still glaring at him.

"Yes, I will, father. Now if you please, I'd like to accompany him when he breathed his last." Tora smiled gently while staring at Sasuke's faint eyes.

"Whatever, Hidetada. Whatever. Just remember my words." His tone was somehow threatening but Tora didn't care. Then Ieyasu turned his back and then in a flash he merged into the darkness. Afterall he was the great Hattori Hanzo.

Then Sasuke and Tora fell into a deep silent. Only a sound of the wind that shook the branches could be heard from that area. Insects were chirping somewhere and you could still hear the toad's noisy sound from far away. The cool breeze once again flown through the both of them but neither of them was saying something. They were only staring at each other. Sasuke from his seat position and panting a bit, trying his best not to pass away yet, meanwhile Tora was standing in the front of him.

"Yo, little midget. Long time no see." Tora broke away the iceberg between them.

"Bakatora… I'm already 23, and I'm not a midget anymore."

"Yes, yes, Sasuke… How are you? Doing well?"

"I'm about to die soon and you still asking me if I was doing well?"

"Don't say like that Sasuke… Well, anyway, I see that you've grown into such a man. I mean, look at your face. Damn, you have such a cute and adorable face! You could make every woman falling for you easily, don't you know?" Tora grinned to him mockingly. His carefree character hadn't wane even a bit though he had, or rather, must became a cold-blooded emperor.

"Sigh… Can't anyone stop calling me cute?" somehow he smiled noticing that Tora hadn't changed even a bit. Tora did not answer him, but instead he walked closer to him and then took a seat beside him.

"Sasuke…?"

"What…?"

"Yukimura… Was he the one who sent you here?"

"Yes… Why?"

"Why didn't you refuse him? You knew that the risk was too high, didn't you?"

"How could I? I'm one of the brave ten; I must do what Yukimura wanted me to do." Sasuke lied to him. It was obviously not Yukimura's will to send him alone, as we had already known.

"Including suicide?"

"What?! No, Yuki—" his words were stopped by his own cough. He covered his mouth with his palm then his body was falling faintly. Tora immediately held his body with his hand and braced him to his side. Tora knew that Sasuke didn't have much time left, and somehow he felt disgusted with himself. He couldn't do anything when his friend was dying like this. He wanted to help, released him, took him back to Yukimura, or at least took care of his wounds. But he couldn't, the stupid shogun position that he held had prevented him from doing so. He had chosen his way, and he couldn't step back or betray it. Because if he helped Sasuke, even for a bit, his father would consider him as a traitor and he would kill him with his own hand. But Tora wouldn't care about it if only he hadn't had his promise to bring peace upon this world as a shogun.

"To… Tora…" Sasuke spoke very slowly; his consciousness was starting to fade away.

"What, Sasuke…?" Tora could not hold his tears when it rolled down to his cheek. Sasuke was always his best friend, though he never admitted it yet, and he didn't want him to die. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. If he could, he wanted to brace them, Sasuke and Yukimura, in one so that a circumstance like this would never have to happen. But he couldn't, Yukimura did not want to reach a peace agreement whatever he had offered him in return. So this fate was inescapable for them all, including Sasuke.

"Promise me… Promise me that you won't kill Yukimura…" Tora startled and then after thought quickly he replied.

""I… I'm afraid I can't promise that, Sasuke…"

"Please, Tora… This is my last wish… You don't know how much I love him…"

"Sasuke…"

"Please…" his voice was starting to tremble and Tora couldn't stand it. He could not guarantee that he wouldn't kill Yukimura; afterall he was the major threat to his emperor and must be eliminated, no matter what. But at least, he could do something to somehow fulfill his wish.

"I can't promise you that my father, my man, or my servant won't kill Yukimura. But I promise you that I won't ever kill him by my own hand, even if I have defeated him and he asked for it by himself." Sasuke was a somehow felt a little relieved with that answer, though it wasn't exactly like the way he wanted to be. Yukimura's death was the last thing that he ever wanted to see, even beyond his own death.

"Thanks, Tora…" he smiled and then faintly he rested his head on Tora's shoulder.

"You're welcome…" Tora tighten his brace on Sasuke and his hand patted Sasuke's head. "You know, Sasuke… You'll always be my best friend…"

"Thanks… And you're also my best friend, though I never admitted it yet until now…" somehow Tora could still hear Sasuke's faint chuckle and it made him relieved. At least he would go with a smile on his face.

Then they both went into a deep silence, waiting for the death reaper to take Sasuke away from this world when his conciousness gone…

"Sasuke!" Sasuke startled and opened his eyes again. He knew this sound… But may be it was his silly imagination that made him hear that voice again, so he closed his eyes again.

"Yukimura…? How could you…? Ah, never mind…" hearing Tora's words, once again he opened his eyes. Yukimura… Yukimura was here…?


	4. The End

**A/N: **Thanks once again to DoubleBend for reviewing my third fic! Whew, you're following this one! I'm very grateful to have you reading my story… Can I hug you? *hands open pleading for a hug* I don't like to make someone wait, so yeah, I've finished the longest chapter and also the last one all night long without sleeping. _. On this chappie Sasuke… well… is really dead. Actually it was so hard to write his last breath like this. I don't want him to die!!! *weeping*. The last part is the best one, in my opinion. But still, Sasuke's death is the worst one, actually. *LOL* anyway, thanks for reading and pleaseeeeee review it again for the last time as a summary. Arigato!

On with the story

"Yu… Yukimura…?" Sasuke mumbled faintly while lifting his head and turned it to all direction to locate Yukimura's presence. His gaze locked at the lean figure standing near the wall, not far from his seat position. It was him! It wasn't hallucination or my imagination, it was really him! Slowly Tora released his brace and then stood up. Somehow he was wondering how Yukimura could make his way here without making any commotions that in fact Sasuke's presence had already made one. But once again he WAS Sanada Yukimura, enough said.

Rashly, that lean figure that Sasuke had seen came running to his direction then stopped right in the front of him. Sasuke lifted his head higher, wanting to see his face again still with his faint eyes and heavy breathing. He wanted to tell him how happy he was to see his face once again. But all that happened was his mouth only gaped, with no words coming out from there when he saw a flat expression on his face and a cold sight that was pointed right at him. He instantly realized that he was such a disgrace now to Yukimura. He had betrayed his trust by disobeying his order and all that he got now was a total failure. All he could do now was just saying an apology. That was, if Yukimura accepted it. But at least he could try… No, he had to.

"Yuki… Yukimura, I'm so—Akh" Sasuke's words were stopped by a slap that landed exactly on his right cheek. He was astonished with that sudden hit on his face but he also felt that he deserved it. Yukimura had a right to punish him right now, or even to kill him if he wanted to. Hesitantly, he turned his face once again to him but all he got there was another slap again from him to his left cheek. Sasuke felt that he was about to cry now, for once on his lifetime. He felt that he was the most disgusting creature for Yukimura, an arrogant rebel, a total failure, an imbecile, and so on. He had failed his master… No, his beloved one to be exact. And that guilty feeling was more than enough for him to cry.

He turned his face to him once again and then sounded a tremble voice, "Yukimura, I'm sorry… I really can't say anything else… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" his eyes were glassy and wet, but he still tried his best to not break down and cry. Suddenly Yukimura grabbed his collar and then looked him in the eye with an extreme scowl. Sasuke turned his face away; he didn't have any guts to meet his bright, golden eyes with Yukimura's dark, emerald eyes. "Sasuke look at me." his voice was cold and flat. It sounded more like an order than a request. But Sasuke was a stubborn one, and he still threw away his sight to the ground even after hearing Yukimura's order. "SASUKE LOOK AT ME!" he shouted at him, his tone was arousing very high suddenly. This time, Sasuke hesitantly turned his face to him and met with his eyes.

"Sasuke, you idiot… What the hell were you thinking?! Haven't I said to you that you must not commence this mission alone?! Why couldn't you listen to me just for once, Sasuke! Just for once! God damn it, Sasuke! You never listen to me even once! Never! You're always doing everything as you wish and ignoring me. Why can't you just understand my feeling, Sasuke?! Why?! All I wanted is your safety, is it that hard for you to understand?! Answer me, damn it!" Yukimura burst out his anger toward him mercilessly, leaving Sasuke speechless and also not giving him a chance to argue or debate as he usually did when Yukimura scolded him.

"Yukimura I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I…" his voice trembled violently, Sasuke could not hold his tears anymore now; his feeling was hurt badly hearing Yukimura's angry voice that he never ever heard before. Yukimura might be once, no, often fed up with his behavior, but he never burst out his anger like this. That meant that Yukimura was very angry at him and the fact that Sasuke had crossed the line.

But Yukimura didn't even give a damn to his tears or even his wounds, that was if he saw it. He kept on scolding him with fury and anger, his voice was still bursting out non-stop ignoring the fact that he was in the middle of the 'fox's hound'. Tora felt sorry about Sasuke. He was near the end of his very own life but Yukimura, the person that was very important to him, seemed did not notice about that. So he decided to help him before Yukimura talked too much without realizing what was really happening.

"And this paper, Sasuke! What were you thinking with, 'I'm going alone to fox's hideout. I will comeback tomorrow', huh?! What if you get noticed?! What if they catch you?! WHAT IF THEY KILL YOU?! Were you still able to—"

"Uhm Yukimura-han, you see—"

"Shut up, Tora-san. Can't you see that we are talking a serious talk right now?!" Yukimura glares at him with a fury and somehow Tora could see a disappointment on his eyes. Tora knew that Yukimura loved him so much, and he had to realize what's going on here.

"Yukimura-han, sorry for my intrusion… But it's best for you to know the truth."

"What truth?"

Tora didn't say anything but he answered his question by pointing his finger to Sasuke's foot, where the bear trap was still embedded on it and actually it had changed its color from the shiny silver to the bloody red.

"What…?" Yukimura was shocked, and if he had a weak heart he would experience a heart attack right now. He saw Sasuke's calf was stabbed deeply; and it was very severe. Yukimura also noticed that the grass and the ground below him had already soaked all over with his blood. Once again he was shocked with the amount of blood that he saw, it was too much. Feared and trembled, he turned his face to his face once again. And the shock was even greater after seeing his very pale face and it was in a horrifying condition; his eyes were half-opened, his sight was very weak and the spirit was almost gone away from his usual bright golden eyes, sweats were soaking all over his beautiful face, his cheeks had bruises, and his mouth were bleeding. He exactly knew that his slaps wouldn't make such bruises. What… What has happened to him…? What have they done to MY Sasuke?!

Yukimura suddenly stood up and grabbed Tora's collar. He was startled and held Yukimura's hand, trying to put it off him. "Yu-Yukimura-han…?"

"You son of a—"

Yukimura swung his arm furiously right to his face, ready to make a nice punch at his nose. Tora tried to shield his face but Sasuke suddenly spoke and it stopped him.

"That wasn't him, Yukimura… Stop it…" Yukimura released Tora's collar and then lowered his body again, knelt down in the front of Sasuke.

"Sa… Sasuke… Are you alright…?" his scowl and frown had gone away, replaced by a worry and sadness sight on his eyes. His palm cupped Sasuke's left cheek and he was very, very happy with that touch. It felt like Yukimura hadn't touched him for years. That soft and caring touch… Nothing could do it as gent and demanding as Yukimura did. Then his palm moved all over his face to wipe away the tears and sweats on his face. Sasuke kept his mouth shut, and it was strange that in fact usually Sasuke never wanted to be treated as such by Yukimura, and he always scolded him everytime he did that. But it was make sense if we were at Sasuke's place. It was really a relief and also a happiness feeling when we had disappointed someone that we loved, but knowing that he was really still care to us and hadn't changed at all. And most importantly, kept on loving us and opening his hands open for us to come back no matter what we had done. That was exactly why Sasuke didn't intend to stop him. He was enjoying this moment and hoping it would endure much longer if only it was possible. But he knew that it wasn't, he realized that his time was very short.

"I… I'm alright, Yukimura… By the way, if you don't mind, can I hug you…?"

Yukimura startled, it wasn't like him at all… Usually he never asked about that, and actually it was quite hard for Yukimura to hug him. He would have to use a force power to hug him, and it never lasted more than three seconds. Sasuke always pushed him and struggled to get away from him. He was too shy and overprotective about himself… At least that's what Yukimura thought. But truth to be told, Sasuke only didn't want everyone to know about their relationship. What would people say to see that Yukimura had already had a wife (and a son actually), and now he had an affair with him? Not that Yukimura seemed to care, but at least he did.

Yukimura felt that something was completely wrong. So he looked up to Tora, in case if he had a clue of what's going on. Tora didn't say anything, but his eyes were sad and he just did a faint 'yes' nod to him. He startled seeing Tora's reaction. It's weird. Yukimura turned his attention to Sasuke once again. What happened here? All he knew was he had to take him home and had his wounds taken care as fast as possible.

"Sure, Sasuke. You can get it as much as you can right after I take you home. Now—"

"I want it now, Yukimura… Please…" his voice was heard so faint and trembled again.

Yukimura could not stand it to see Sasuke's plea, so he decided to hug him anyway.

"S-Sure, Sasuke." then he moved forward and hugged him; wrapping his arm around his back and pulling him closer to his chest. In Yukimura's surprise, as he never thought that Sasuke would ever do it, Sasuke was hugged him too. Tightly. It was as if Sasuke didn't ever want to let him go. "Sasuke…?" he mumbled quietly in question, this wasn't like him at all. But the biggest surprise wasn't coming yet. He felt that his nape, where Sasuke rested his chin there, was wet and warm. A liquid was flowing slowly from Sasuke's chin to his back neck. In an instant he realized that it was a tear.

"Sasuke… What's wrong…? Why are you crying…?"

"Yukimura, I'm sorry that I have ignored your order and acted selfishly. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't let all of the jyuyushi commence this mission. They all could have gotten killed, and I didn't want that. They are all my family, and I love them all so much. Though sometimes they're acting like a bunch of weirdoes… So I decided to do this mission alone, for the sake of their safety. I had tried to explain this to you, but you didn't want to hear me. Don't you know that I love them all? Don't you know how worthy they are to me?"

Yukimura kept quiet. It was already one of his dilemmas when he ordered them to do this. But he was surprised to hear how Sasuke appreciated his jyuyushi fellows as a family, as he never showed it to him or the jyuyushi. He was always acting cold toward them, and never had a care about them. But actually Sasuke did. He just didn't intend to show it to everyone. He held his prestige too high…

"I'm sorry Sasuke… It was my fault on the first place to think about sneaking here… I was being too ambitious and selfish…"

"…don't say that, Yukimura… Being ambitious and selfish were needed on the time like this. We have the same goal, right? A great victory. And a great victory couldn't always flawless; you've said it by yourself."

"Yes, it is, Sasuke… But if it means losing you, I'd rather give it up. You're worthy to me, more than anything on this world."

Sasuke startled and also relieved with that answer. He smiled and then closing his eyes again in peace. Tora that watched them was also smiling, knowing that no matter how wicked that this world would've ended up, love was still a great tool to help human maintaining their sanity from killing each other in rage and fury. Even though Yukimura also had a bloodlust demon on himself, he could maintain his sanity and suppressed it from nonstop battle and killing thanks to Sasuke. It was his love to Sasuke that keeping him away from being an inhuman creature that knows nothing beside killing and fighting.

"Stupid…" Sasuke mumbled faintly with a light smile on his face. Yukimura didn't reply his last sentence but he was smiling too. He stared to the blue and clear sky above; a cool breeze got passed through the still-hugging couple on the ground. Suddenly Sasuke gripped Yukimura's back tightly and he breathed heavily.

"Yukimura, I think this is my time…"

"Your time… Your time for what…?"

"Time for me to go…"

"Go…? Going where—"

Yukimura shocked and stunned feeling the beads of sands were starting to fall down to his hand from Sasuke's back. What…? What's happening…?

"Sasuke…" Tora mumbled quietly, his tears rolled down again to his cheeks.

"What…? What is this…?" Yukimura released his hug and looked him in the eyes, Sasuke was smiling in peace and his eyes were shining again, just like when he had it when he was still healthy. Yukimura was afraid, he knew something was wrong. "Sasuke, what's happening?! Why did your back turn into beads of sands?! Sasuke!!!"

"Remember when someone from Mibu clan or one of its creatures died? Because they didn't exist in this world from the first place, when they died their body turned into beads of sand, unlike humans did." Sasuke smiled and his eyelids were half-closed.

"What…?! You mean that…? Don't joke around with me, Sasuke. Because it ain't funny at all!" Yukimura's eyes were widened in shock and fear.

"Yes… I'm leaving, Yukimura…"

"N-No! No way…!" his hands lied down to the ground, supporting his trembling body. "Yukimura…"

"No… No… NO WAY!!!" he screamed from the top of his lungs, not ready for this big goodbye with his beloved one. He had Mizuki gone a long time ago, and he didn't want to feel the same pain again. The same pain of being failed to protect the one that he loved.

"Yukimura…"

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE MY SIDE, SASUKE!" his eyes filled with salty tears that starting to find its way to the ground.

"Yukimura, please…" Sasuke was also crying too. He himself did not want to leave his side; he wanted to be with him till the very end. But if the fate had said the opposite, then nothing could have enough power to stop it.

"Sasuke… I can't go on without you… Please come back… Please…" Yukimura dropped his head down, gritted his teeth, and tighten his fist; wishing that this was all just a nightmare.

"Yukimura… Thanks for everything… You're such a great person in my whole life. You're always there for me, whenever I needed you. Though, you're still there anyway when I didn't. You've become my master, my father, my friend, and then finally my lover. Your endless love and care accepted me as whoever I am, though I'm just one of the Mibu experiments. And I'm really grateful about that. Honestly, I'm still having some dreams to fulfill, like, fighting by your side and died by your side. I want to be with you until the very end of our life. Not just yours; your death is the last thing that I would like to see. But it looks like the fate has the other plan."

"Sasuke… Don't leave me… I love you… I need you…" his voice trembled heavily.

"I love you too, Yukimura… I really am…" half of his body was already becoming beads of sands. Tora broke down and cried seeing his pal was about to go away forever. He couldn't tease him anymore, he couldn't laugh again with him anymore, and he couldn't do stupid things with him anymore.

"Tora, you're such a good friend of mine… Though you're such a stupid and pervy person, but I know that you're a good and kind person. Don't let Tokugawa's dark blood affecting your heart. And oh yeah, don't forget your promise to me… Because if you do, I will strike your stupid brain with lightning from up there." at the end of his life, somehow he could still throw a joke to his bud.

"Stupid brat…" Tora smiled sadly to him; though Sasuke's words were always harsh he knew that he didn't mean it.

Sasuke turned his face once again to Yukimura.

"Yukimura… Look at me… Please…"

Faintly Yukimura lifted his face once again; his tears were overflowing from his eyes to his cheeks.

"Though I won't be here anymore, but I will always be by your side and watching you from up there. I promise." Yukimura didn't say anything; his body was still trembling heavily. Sasuke couldn't stand to see it, so he leaned forward and put his lips on him and kissed him softly, trying to comfort him for the last time. Yukimura returned his kiss and closed his eyes. He just wanted that this moment would last forever, that Sasuke would always on his side till the end, chatting with him, fighting with him, teasing him, scolding him, and loving him…

And then finally Sasuke's presence was gone away, his entire body had completely turned into sands. The breeze flew again smoothly, scattering the sands all over the place. Yukimura still hadn't moved a muscle from his position. It was as if Sasuke was still there, still kissing him.

"_Yukimura, thank you… I love you…"_

Shibi'En fell to the ground and trembling lightly but then not long after it stopped. Yukimura stood up and then picked Shibi'En up. His body was still trembling and his tears were still falling down from his face. Tora approached him and tried to comfort him. He patted Yukimura's shoulder but suddenly he pushed him away.

"Yu… Yukimura-han?" Tora was confused with his sudden behaviour. Yukimura turned his back to face Tora. Tora was surprised to see his cold, vicious, and also flat expression on his face. It was as if he had no feeling anymore, that he ready to kill every man that he encounter, that he had awaken the bloodlust demon on him. He never saw him like this before.

"Tokugawa Hidetada. I, Sanada Yukimura swear by the name of my subordinate, Sarutobi Sasuke from the jyuyushi, that I will definitely defeat and kill you. You just wait and watch from your castle."

"Wait Yukimura-han, I—"

"SHUT UP!"

Then Yukimura leapt away and merged into the darkness. Tora was still startled with Yukimura's behavior. But it was understandable. When someone that you loved was leaving you forever, the shock and stress could drive you crazy and you'd need sometime to accept that. Tora sighed and then walked away.

******

It was a fierce and ferocious battlefield, bloods were spilled everywhere, the sound of pain and screams, blade collides, flesh stabbed and severed from body, armors pierced, sounds of laughter was heard everywhere. But afterall the battle cries were the one that dominated all the sound. It was Tokugawa's second attempt to crush down Toyotomi Hideyori and all of his allies. Later on this war was called the "The Summer Campaign" from the battle of Osaka. At the first attempt the Tokugawa was suffering a total failure and that previous was called "The Winter Campaign" But this time Tokugawa overwhelmed Hideyori's armies and troops, there's no way he could ever win this war.

At the middle of that ferocious battlefield, A warrior that worn helmet with a deer horn attached on it was kneeling down, panting and bleeding everywhere. It was clear that he had been defeated and the one who did that was right beside him, standing cocky and holding his blade high, ready to behead his prey. The fallen warrior had a long, silky black hair. His eyes were dark but if you take a look closer at it, it had an emerald color on it. And when the wind blew his hair, the six coins crest was imprinted on his back suit of his armor. Yes, he was the famous clever and tricky general, Sanada Saemon-no-suke Yukimura. The great samurai who had defeated Ieyasu's tactics at the winter campaign.

But this great samurai had lost now, being overpowered by more than a hundred thousand troops and armies. He himself had given his all. Slashing enemies without mercy, and even overusing Sekireigan even if that was dangerous and depleting his stamina rapidly. All of the remaining jyuyushi had all themselves died, most of them died protecting Yukimura from danger. And now he was there, kneeling down on his enemy without any of jyuyushi protecting him. His blade had parried away and thrown away far from him he had nothing but waited for the fate to take him away. He pulled away his helmet.

"Any last word, Sanada Yukimura?" said Nishio Nizaemon, the Tokugawa samurai that had defeated the weary Yukimura.

Yukimura had lost his hope and spirit even since the war began. The lost of Sasuke was still distracting his mind and heart. Everytime he tried to arrange a plan, Sasuke's face was always appeared on his mind and it always made him cry. All of the remaining jyuyushi couldn't do anything. Yukimura was being a loner and having a short-temper since Sasuke's death. Everytime they want to argue or debate, Yukimura always shouted at them to shut up harshly. He's still trauma with Sasuke's behavior that caused him to dead. And on the battlefield itself even though he's still fighting with all his might, he couldn't concentrate perfectly. That's why sometimes he was careless and almost got killed for many times, if only his jyuyushi didn't protect him and died because of that.

Now as he was kneeling, his eyes were staring to the battlefield with an empty look. He got nothing to strive for anymore, so he didn't answer Nishio's words.

"Nothing to say? Too bad… Well then, see you in hell, Sanada Yukimura!"

**The blade was lifted up**

"_Oh yeah, what is your name, little one?"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Sasuke?!"_

"_What's the problem with that?!"_

"_Nothing… It is a really good name; you should keep it like that. All right, from this day on your name will be Sarutobi Sasuke."_

"_Sarutobi?!"_

"_Yes, Sarutobi Sasuke. Now come with me and flap your wings high up in this blue sky and fly with me, Sanada Yukimura."_

**The blade swung down.**

"_Happy 16__th__ birthday, Sasuke!"_

"_Yeah, thanks, Yukimura..."_

"_Sasuke…?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I give you birthday present?"_

"_If it involves with the stupid things then no, thank you."_

"_Geez, Sasuke… I promise that you won't forget this present for your entire life."_

"_What kind of present could possibly do that?"_

"_You'll see. Now close your eyes, I don't want you to screw the surprise."_

"_Yeah, right…"_

"_Don't peep… Okay, here we go…"_

"…"

"…"

"_W-what… What was that kiss for…?"_

"_Sasuke, would you be my only one?"_

"_W-what…? I…"_

"_Just answer that, Sasuke. I know your feeling towards me already. And I feel it the same way too."_

"…_okay"_

"_Hm…? I can't hear you…"_

"_Okay, Yukimura. Just promise that you won't flirt with women anymore!"_

"_Then it's settled! Now…"_

"_Wha—why are you pushing me to the ground?"_

"_To do this."_

The blade swung half-way to his neck.

"Clack!"

"Clack!"

The sounds of clacking startled him and stopped his train of thought. Right in the front of his eyes, in the middle of the raging people and battles, was standing a twelve-years old boy; playing a kendama with his right hand. He was wearing a white kimono and short blue shorts.

"Clack!"

"Clack!"

The boy had a silver bright hair and a pair of beautiful golden eyes, staring at Yukimura with spirit and zeal. It seemed like, that he was encouraging Yukimura to face his last. Yukimura's eyes were widened in surprise and his lips were curved, forming a smile on his face. He was happy and relieved to be able seeing him once again. Then a smile appeared on the boy's face. A comforting smile.

**The blade touched his neck**

"Sasuke…"


End file.
